The Ticket
by MikomiChan
Summary: The Next-Gen Z gang are all at Bra's place for the Super Bowl! Trunks and Pan discover hidden feelings they have for eachother! T/P ficcy! Some bad language...^o^


The ticket

  
  
  
Okay, before you go ahead and read the story here are a couple or things you might want to know first....   
The story takes place at Bra and Pan's house just out side the Capsule Corporation. They've been living together for a couple of years now. Goten just recently moved in with them, he's sleeping in Bra's room (they're kinda a couple now) Trunks lives in Calafornia (I'm kinda making this up as I'm going along. And yes I know there is NO California in the DB/DBZ/GT series) He's working at the head office there for the Capsule Corp. Pan's 18, Bra's 17, Goten's 31 (and un-employed) and Trunks' is 32. I think that's about it!    
  
  
  
"Popcorn's ready! Pan, come and give me a hand."   
  
"Coming Bee!"   
  
"Would you boys like anything while I'm up?"   
  
"Hey! Hey! Move it or loose it toots! You're right in front of the TV!" Goten shouted. "We're gonna miss the kick-off!"   
  
"Ohh…..well maybe if I moved over here……" Pan moved slightly to the left so she was still blocking the television.   
  
"That's not funny Pan." Goten said in his 'serious' voice.   
  
"Or what if I moved over… here!?" She moved slightly to the right so she was still blocking their view.   
  
"Or what if I move here!? Or here!? Or what about here!?" she jumped around from place to place.   
  
"Oh, so you want to play, eh?" Goten chuckled. "Trunks my man, dispose of her."   
  
"What are you talking about you baka?" Trunks sighed.   
  
"You know….. move her or something!"   
  
"Oh…okay." He stood up. "Okay Panny, you've been warned."   
  
"Don't call me that Trunks!"   
  
He walked towards a very angry Pan. She had her hands on her hips and that 'look' on her face that said 'If you come one step closer I'm going to Kamehameha you're ass from here to the moon'. But dear Kami, did she ever look good when she was mad. She was wearing a tight white tank top with a pair of dark blue Capri pants, and those big black clunky sandals that she always wore. Lets face it, Pan was HOT! And he knew it. She had let her hair grow out down past her shoulders. She layered her hair and put copper highlights in. That was Bra's idea. She said it would make Pan look 'wild and sexy'. Trunks would have to agree with that. She did look amazing…..   
  
"Trunks…… Trunks…….hello?"   
  
"Huh? Yeah?"   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that!?" Pan shouted.   
  
"Oh….gomen Pan-chan" Trunks' face turned beet red.   
  
"Yeah, what WERE you looking at Trunks!?" Goten gave him the 'Stop looking at me niece like that' eye.   
  
"Come on Panny, time to move."   
  
"No way! And I told you to stop calling me that!!"   
  
"Fine then, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way!"   
  
"Nuh-uh Trunks! Anything but that!! I'll move! I'll move!"   
  
"Too late Panny! Muuahahahhaa"   
  
He gave her an evil grin and moved closer to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the floor. *I know what you're all thinking now* He started to tickle her stomach and then moved up to her neck. He made sure that her arms were firmly held on to.   
  
"Truhhnks! Ahahhaha! Stoooopppp iiiiiiiit! Hahahahhaha! P-p-please! Hahahahah I c-c-can't take iiiiit anymore!" She rolled around on the floor trying to brake free from his death grip.   
  
"Had enough yet?" Trunks smiled looking down at her.   
  
"Hahahaha! Yes! Yes! I give! You win! Hahahahha!"   
  
He finally let go of her arms, but he didn't get up. He just kinda stayed there.   
  
"That'll teach ya to mess with the big boys, especially when it's the Super Bowl!"   
  
Pan just smiled. She couldn't think of a good enough comeback, and she didn't mind the fact that Trunks was practically lying on top of her. Trunks had changed a lot over the years. He'd grown to be about 5'9", which is pretty tall compared to Vegeta's height. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail with the shorter hairs hanging down in front. Her father had said that his hair reminded him of 'Mirai Trunks' which she had never gotten the chance to meet. He was wearing an old pair of black jeans with a tight white undershirt. She had always loved guys in undershirts, especially Trunks. He was hot and she wasn't going to deny it.   
  
"Trunks, get off of her! Pan come and help me!" Bra screamed from the kitchen.   
  
Their faces turned beat red. Trunks got up first and walked back to the couch where Goten was sitting. Goten had that 'If you ever touch my niece again, I will rip off your testicles and step on them' look on his face. He was a very overprotective uncle. He only wanted the best for Pan, and he knew Trunks would give it to her, but he just didn't want to see her get hurt. Trunks could understand that.   
  
"Geese, I'm sorry Goten. No need to get angry…"   
  
"S'okay, I guess…"   
  
"I'm coming Bra….. gomen" Pan got up off the floor and walked towards the kitchen. She quickly glanced back towards Trunks who was staring at her, but quickly glanced back to the TV when he noticed she was looking. Pan just smiled and continued on to the kitchen.   
  
"Oh Bra" Pan sighed. "I think I'm in love!"   
  
"Oh Kami, here we go again. Do you remember what happened the last time you thought you were in love with Trunks?"   
  
"Yeah, buh-" Bra cut her off in mid sentence.   
  
"You got your heart broken! Do you really want to go through that again!?"   
  
"I know Bra, buh-"   
  
"No, you don't want that to happen again! So, just stay away from him! I love my brother, but I don't want to see you get hurt!"   
  
"Bra, will you just listen to me!!" Pan screamed.   
  
"I'm sorry Pan….. go on…"   
  
"Okay. Well, I know for a fact that things are different this time. I'm older and wiser, I'm not 14 anymore. I know the difference between a silly little crush and love. And I know Trunks is feeling the same thing as I'm feeling…like just a minute ago, when he was on top of me." Pan's cheeks turned red. "I looked right into his eyes and I saw something there, only for a spilt second, but I knew I've seen it somewhere before! It's that same look that you get in your eyes when Goten is around, it's the same look when mom looks into dad's eyes, it's the same look Grandpa Goku and Grandma ChiChi get when they look at each other. It's love Bee….." Bra looked like she was going to cry. "I just know it is….."   
  
"That was beautiful Pan-chan…." Tears filled her eyes. "If you really believe in it, then I wish you all the luck in the world"   
  
"Thanks Bee." The both hugged each other, and whipped the tears from their eyes.   
  
"Now, lets get the food out there before it gets cold!"   
  
Pan grabbed a couple of cold beers from the fridge, and four cold mugs from the freezer. She handed them all a beer and a mug, then she looked around for a place to sit. Now that Goten had moved to the other couch to sit with Bra, Pan decided to sit down next to Trunks.   
  
"YOU IDIOT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? PASS THE BALL, PASS THE BALL!!" Trunks practically jumped out of his pants. He gets to involved in this sport.   
  
Pan had no clue what was going on, this was football after all. So, she decided to play along anyway.   
  
"Uhh, yeah! Pass the ball you stupid baka!" she shouted.   
  
Trunks just looked at her, and smiled. He knew she hated football, and that she could care less about what was going on. So, why was she showing such a sudden interest in the sport now?   
  
"Go, Go, Go, GO!!" they both screamed.   
  
"Touchdown!" said a small voice from inside the TV.   
  
"YEAH!! WOOHOO!!" Trunks screamed and then grabbed Pan up off of the couch and gave her a big hug. The both danced around the room for a couple of minutes before they realized that Bra and Goten were staring them at.   
  
"Sorry……guess I got a little excited there." Trunks apologized. They both sat back down on the couch.   
  
"And now for the half time show!" said the funny little announcer. "And for all of you who bought a 'Super Super Bowl' ticket, the draw will be held in five miniutes! And now on to the bands!"   
  
"Oh, I completely forgot about that!" Pan jumped up off the couch.   
  
"Don't tell me you bought one of those stupid tickets Pan?" said Goten.   
  
"So what if I did?"   
  
"They're such a waist of money! Do you know what the odds are of you winning? Probably close to 1 in 1 000 000!"   
  
"Oh well Goten, it's my money!"   
  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! One of you lucky ticket holders will be going on a trip for two, all expenses paid, to the remote island of……… Kontiki!"   
  
"To where!?"   
  
"Shut-up Goten! They're gonna announce the numbers!"   
  
" And the winning numbers are …….5"   
  
"Got that one!"   
  
"6"   
  
"Uhh-huh!"   
  
"1"   
  
"Yepp!!!"   
  
"4"   
  
"OMIGOD!!!"   
  
" and the last number is……..7!"   
  
"I won………oh dear Kami! I've won!!" Pan screamed. She practically jumped on Trunks, grabbed him by the ears gave him this huge kiss right on the lips, jumped up grabbed Bra and Goten and started to dance around the room. Trunks just sat there totally in a daze.   
  
"I can't believe it Pan-chan! You did it!" laughed Bra.   
  
"Take that Goten!" Pan chuckled and waved the ticket around in his face.   
  
"I can't believe it Pan-chan! I just can't! But didn't the announcer say the trip was for two?"   
  
"I think so?"   
  
"Then who are you going to take with you?"   
  
  
  
Muuahahhaha! Cliffhanger! I'm evil! Anyhoo…..this is my first fic, I just wanted to know if anyone likes it or hates it. Please[ e-mail me][1] your comments! I'd love to hear 'em! I know my grammar sucks and there's probably a couple hundred spelling mistakes in there somewhere…..I can't help it if I can't spell! Well, yes I can…if it really bothers you that much you can[ e-mail me][1] and complain about it.   
  
I really want to hear people's comments on this!! It'll only take 5 miniutes to [write me][1] and tell me if you like it or hate it!! Thankies!!   
  


You can e-mail me at [Kakarotto@otakumail.com][1]

  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:kakarotto@otakumail.com



End file.
